


I’ve Got A Crush...

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: A little, Alternate 1x12, Amity is nervous, Canon Rewrite, Funny, Gay, I don’t know what to tag this, Someone help, fluff?, i think, pinning, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: What if Amity had gone to the Owl House to give Luz her book back in 1x12 and heard “I’ve got a new crush”? Well obviously some gay panic would ensue.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	I’ve Got A Crush...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your eyes don’t bleed

Amity stood in the bushes a few feet from the Owl House, debating how to approach. Should she just walk up? Well, how else would she get to the door? But that weird owl-tube-thing didn’t seem like something she wanted to deal with. She could go knock on a window? That could work, Luz would probably laugh about it once she explained. 

She found herself walking towards a window a little further from the door than was convenient, just to be sure the thing left her alone. Registering what she was doing and realizing how creepy it would be to show up at the window, the young witch quickly ducked out of sight, pressing her back to the wall as her brain ran wild.

The door had the annoying tube thing, the window was too creepy… Suddenly a sharp pain in her wrist and insistent buzzing caught her attention. 

“No no no!” Amity whispered, quickly covering her watch as she tried to get it to stop before she caught the attention of the door demon - or worse, someone in the house. Once she was done being terrified of discovery, she realized what the alarm meant - she was supposed to be talking to Luz, like, now. 

“Titan, the first time we’re meant to see each other outside of a life threatening situation and I’m gonna be late!” She hissed to herself. “Just go to the door, what kind of Blight are you? Wouldn’t it be awkward to knock now though? Maybe I should just use the window…”

Realizing she was spiraling barely an inch below a window to a room that Luz was probably in right now, waiting for her, she let her head lull back with a groan. “Get it together, Blight!”

Luz’s voice roughly jerked Amity out of her thoughts, and she scrambled lower to the ground and impossibly closer to the wall. “I wanna learn all about it!”

The childlike excitement in Luz’s voice quickly pulled Amity back up. She knew it was probably the weirdest, creepiest thing she had ever done, but she wanted to know what was enough to make Luz so happy. Peaking over the windowsill just enough to see into the room, she saw Luz sitting on the couch with an angry looking King next to her. 

“I’ve got a new crush-” Luz started, but that alone was enough for Amity to duck so low she was essentially lying on the ground. After a very quick internal debate, she started edging herself away from the window - she’d rather deal with that annoying bird than the weird tightness that was filling her chest.

She made out the words “her name” on her desperate scramble back to the safety of the bushes, but she really didn’t have the time to piece together why knowing Luz liked a girl made her chest simultaneously flutter and sink. Eventually she arrived, standing and dusting off her clothes in an attempt to regain some dignity. A quick glance around ensured that no one had seen the embarrassing scene, she let what she had just heard register.

Luz has a crush. That makes her chest drop.

Luz likes girls. That makes her cheeks red.

Luz has a crush on a girl. That makes her throat tight. 

She really didn’t have the time to unpack all of those feelings, so she picked the simplest one. Anxiety over being late to give a book back to a girl she definitely didn’t like or anything. Pushing down her other feelings as deep as they would go, Amity adjusted her clothes and hair one last time before taking a bold step towards the door.

“Oooo, a new friend hoot hoot!” 

Rage and annoyance filled her instantly. Yeah, ignoring her feelings would be easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeee you made it to the end of my first Owl House fic! I’d love to write more for this show, so any prompts are more than welcome. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
